Your True Desire
by Magalona
Summary: Okay, okay, I admit I plagiarized a gay hentai manga I found cool and cooler if it was using Thorki... This story has two chapters and I'll send the link to that manga at chapter two so not to spoil the thing. I apologize if this offends anyone... But it was so much fun to write ! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_Your true desire..._

Another weary, ordinary day in Asgard...

Morning came, Loki and Thor had training with Thor's beloved bunch of morons. Loki had to endure their noise and stupidity and smile while doing it. At noon, they ate... No, DEVOURED, enough food for two garrisons of soldiers while Loki contented himself with a light meal. And had Stupid-in-Chief Volstagg mocking him for that, making sexist comments about Loki looking after his figure like a lithe maiden. Luckily, he had totally forgotten about Sif's presence who obviously disliked that kind of taunt and knew how to whack a bottom with her sword. It provoked a huge laugh while Volstagg was massaging his hurt buttocks. Only funny thing of the day, by the way...

In the afternoon, countless battles with thieves, orcs, giants and the like on their usual rampage routine. And now their habitual brawl of victory in the local tavern. Loki could yawn out of deep boredom. Lately, everything, everyday was just the same. Not one slightest change...

So, when Fandral suggested they celebrated this busy fruitful day at the new tavern, Loki just wanted to hang himself with his own Seiðr so this ordeal could be over. The last thing he needed was to go binge-drinking with Thor and his gang in a low-rate establishment. He'd wake up with a horrible headache and wouldn't be able to do anything but lie in bed with a cool rag on his face the whole day, just like the last time...

And of course, the gang of sheep followed their master with enthusiasm. Nothing that Loki could say or do would change the daily course of things. Nothing would ever change, ever...

It was exhausting. Being there but not there. Lying, pretending, playing an act so that no one would suspect, no one would guess...

He was the God of Lies, the Trickster, the Silvertongue... Lying was part of him. He couldn't help it, really, even if he actually wanted to stop. But since a couple of years, since he had entered manhood, he had one HUGE reason to lie. A capital one. One that would cost him his head at worst, exile at best, if it was discovered.

He was in love.

With the last person on earth to be in love with.

He was in love with his own brother.

He was in love with the Thunderer. The one and only heir of Asgard. The Mighty Thor.

And the day Odin, or Frigga, or even Thor had even the slightest suspicion of it would be probably Loki's last.

He gulped. He just hoped he had made a good pretense today. Not showing any trace of what was consuming him. Yesterday, his mother had doubts. She found him "pale and feverish" and asked him if something was wrong. She was perceptive. She had already remarked the difference between her sons. Between her oversexed blond stud eldest, collecting conquests and one-night stands to finally settle down to their friend Sif, and her dark, lonely, moody youngest who seemed to have no interest at all in all of this... She was the only one suspecting something, though. The only advantage of living in Thor's shadow was to be easily forgotten and, as such, none had realized he was not courting nor sleeping with anyone. Not since his brother had brought him to the Initiators, the priestesses of the Temple of Universal Love, in charge with the sexual education of the youth in Asgard.

Worst moment ever in Loki's life. Stuck for weeks with all these women (and some men). None of them was the blond fantasy that gave him incestuously wet dreams. Luckily he managed a bit with some of them, the blond ones, the muscled, Valkyrie-like ones...

Since then, nothing. No one aroused him enough. He was forced to see his brother and their friends indulging in carnal lust or sentimental hassle and stay behind, starving with his unrequited love. What else was he supposed to do ? What else COULD he do ?

He had hoped those feelings were a mere illusion, an effect of growing up, that they would fade in time. They hadn't. They had even grown. They had brought him to despair when it appeared that Thor appeared to have set his mind on Sif.

For a while, Thor had stopped running around to stay in Sif's chambers and spent days and nights there. To everyone's delight and pleasure, it seemed to be his first serious relationship. Odin and Frigga were overjoyed. In the whole realm, there was no one more worthy to be the next queen than Sif. As for the other realms, they were candidates but none had charmed Thor as much as his childhood friend, apparently. Their marriage would be soon announced.

And it would be Loki's doom.

Loki suppressed a sob. It was so unfair. Here he was, burning and dying. Left on his own, discarded, ignored. Sometimes he wished he'd scream his torment to all asunder, shame them all with the sight of Loki the slutty prince, howling like a bitch in heat, lusting after his own brother. Sometimes he wished he could be filled at last with someone, anyone everyone...

No, there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. The faster he'd move on, the better.

The minute they entered the fancy place, Loki knew something was off. So did the others. It was shiny new and in a strange way. On the outside, it was like any tavern, wood and stones, stained-glass windows, a thick, ordinary door... But the bouncers were not hiding as civilians, discreetly guarding the place, as usual. No, they actually looked like soldiers, clearly displaying their function. That was borderline illegal in Asgard, where private militias were strictly for the All-Father and the royals' service. Furthermore, they were masked. And THAT was definitely suspicious...

Apparently, only Loki was bothered by this. The others came in without any question. The guards lowered their heads, clearly knowing who was entering the premises. Loki had to admit, it was good to be a prince, even only the second one.

The tavern's inside was amazing. Highly sophisticated with glittering chandeliers, silver furniture, gilded silverware on the tables rich enough to rival the palace's, red velvet everywhere, walls, chairs, windows, muffling every sound... A band of elves (what the hell were they doing in Asgard ? So far away from Alfheim ?!) was playing a low, hypnotic music on unknown instruments. It added an eerie touch to an already strange atmosphere.

Not your usual tavern at all... Where was the noise ? The laughter ? The dances ? Instead, it seemed that everything was made to lull the customer to a sort of weird, comfortable numbness... The people around, your usual townsfolk, traders, soldiers on leave, were speaking softly, nursing their drinks, chatting idly. But not really in for the fun. They seemed absent, almost asleep...

This was getting Loki's nerves on edge. His magic senses were scanning the place but found nothing. No jinx, no hiding spells or anything.

Which only heightened Loki's second thoughts.

A man, presenting himself as the owner, equally wearing a mask as well as a tunic of damask and jewels of gold, came to bow to Thor, addressing him by his title and playing the respectful part. He had class, Loki thought, whoever he might be. Loki suspected him to come from another realm. Vanaheim, maybe... Hard to tell, judging by his accent. But definitely not Asgardian.

Thor cut his speech short demanding what sort of tavern that was...

"Almighty prince, we are proud to introduce to this new kind of social place. I have to warn you, this one does not provide your usual entertainment that can be found everywhere in Asgard..."

Volstagg and Fandral showed signs of displeasure. Volstagg feared that there would be no proper wine and no audience worthy to hear his exploits. Fandral was starting to realize that the place lacked beautiful wenches and attractive serving girls. It sounded too strict. Loki hoped they would be annoyed enough to ask Thor to pick a more funny tavern.

"Yet..." Pursued the owner. "If your Highnesses and honored guests have the patience to wait a bit, they will see all their innermost desires come true. Are you ready to take on the bet ?"

Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable. Sif looked bored. She was a tough nut to crack, contrary to the other three. Something in the owner's attitude made them uneasy. Thor simply laughed it out. As usual.

"My friends ! I am in the mood to try new things but clearly you are not !" He laughed at their embarrassed faces. Only Sif was moping, which surprised Loki. She never pouted, not without a good reason. She didn't look like the war maiden having won the biggest prize in the Asgardian matchmaking market. She looked angry and resentful. Towards Thor. Said Thor briefly stopped laughing and avoided her gaze. He was ashamed in front of her. Clearly

That was then Loki realized there was trouble in paradise. The perfect couple had had a row. Well, well, well... What do you know... He couldn't help but secretly rejoice.

" My friends, as I said, I'll take the bet. I won't be long if it is not to my taste. You all go to the next place and wait for me eventually. Loki, Brother, stay with me. If the outcome's interesting enough, you'll go and fetch them back..."

Loki was both glad that he could at least share a drink alone with Thor but was annoyed for being the errand boy, again. But, as he saw the others leaving and Sif giving a last look, full of spite, to a Thor that awkwardly lowered his gaze, Loki guessed that he was about to have interesting confidences about Thor's private life. Who knows, after a drink or two, Thor would be sharing more than he would be willing to, if sober. He complied.

As they settled down to a private booth, Loki savored the moment. Once Thor would become king, married with a bunch of little ones on his heels, there would not be so many occasions to be close to what he both hated and loved most. He tried not to dwell too much on such dreary thoughts. Again, they were pointless. Thor was looking at the drink list and became red in seconds.

"Bro... Brother, look ! Look at the names !"

Loki turned his eyes to where his brother was pointing and, effectively, there were reasons for him to be surprised. The wine list displayed totally inappropriate labels.

BDSM, FACIAL, BLOWJOB, GANGBANG, FETISH, HANDJOB... There were quite a few and all as shocking...

"What in the name of the Norns is this place ?!" Shrieked Thor, lowering his voice not to be heard in the muffled stillness. "Who in their right mind would call a beer a 'facial' ?!"

Loki muffled an upcoming laughing fit. "I think it's because of the foam, you know... When it sticks on your mouth it looks like you just had..." And then Loki couldn't help but giggle, his hand on his mouth. Thor barked a small laugh. He was both enjoying this absurdity and was also repulsed by it.

"I cannot believe I would ever say this in my whole life, little Brother, but I want a facial !"

And they both cracked up laughing. It was so ridiculous. Luckily, their parents would never know of all of this. They hoped... Loki wasn't as daring as his brother and chose the less scandalous thing on the list, a "true desire." Whatever that was, it had an interesting name...

When a waiter dressed in black (and also masked) came to serve them, Thor discovered a kind of beer that was bitter but flavored just the way he liked. Loki's "true desire" was served in a square glass, something he had never seen. He was surprised by the particularly delicate aroma. It smelled of strawberries and fresh flowers. Curiously, it reminded him of the summer days when he was a boy and everything was so much simple. When he, Thor and their parents had picnics on the flowered hills in front of the palace and both were still innocent. No useless gang, no women or men between them. Loki felt he could cry.

The taste of the drink was sweet but with an undertone of bitterness. How could it be ? Loki feared that some "special" ingredient had been added. Unfortunately, he had drunk all of it without realizing it. He cursed himself for being so careless. He verified that there were still antidotes in his purse. He would excuse himself to the privy to take one just in case. Maybe it was only paranoia...

"Brother, this is the best 'facial' ever !" Thor said and tried to control a roaring laugh.

"Hush, Thor ! Let us be discreet. Nothing is normal, here. Maybe we'll have to report it to the All-Father... "

"Why so ?" Thor asked while finishing his drink. "It is only a fancy tavern with weird names and weird people. It is not a crime to have weird tastes..."

Loki sighed. Thor was really dense sometimes. He couldn't even see what Loki had perceived the moment they had stepped in.

"It is not only a 'weird' place with 'weird people', Brother. I suspect we are currently in a clandestine brothel !"

Thor almost choked on his glass. Brothels and prostitution in a whole had been abolished at the same time as slavery by their grandfather Bor. At that period, it had become a plague. Temples of Universal Love had been created to compensate and prevent any deviant behavior. Priests and priestesses ruling them were respected and feared but still under the control of the All-Father. Underground prostitution rings and sexual slavery were part of the things Thor and their friends fought against. A clandestine brothel was a crime, pure and simple.

"Are you insane ?" he gurgled.

"No. But you are blind, Brother..."

"But, in that case, where are the escorts ? Where are they taking the customers ?"

"Hush..." Loki murmured. "We'll find out soon enough. They have the Heir under their roof. They'll want to obtain your patronage, as well as your protection. So they must be watching you, to see if you'll be willing to... support them."

"Or to blackmail me..." Thor said, sobering up.

"True. I bet that the drink list is a code for escorts and their 'specialties.' We need to act normal and see if they make a move... They are probably waiting to know if we just wanted the drinks or the... other thing."

Thor made a disgusted face. Loki knew he was proud and disliked being manipulated. So did Loki but he was also thrilled. He could make a great catch and impress his father. He still craved the All-Father's approval, even if Thor had all the undeserved attention...

"Act normal." Loki resumed. "Let's chat and nothing else. We are two warriors just trying to relax..."

"Aye..." Grumbled Thor. "I am perfectly relaxed, indeed..."

Loki's ears pricked up. "I hear something like bitterness, Brother, but not because of the beer..."

Thor grunted but did not answer. He was blushing again. Whether by embarrassment or anger, Loki couldn't tell.

"You hear well." He grunted again. Loki was annoyed by the childish attitude and chose to torment his brother a bit.

"Oh, I have noticed that something is amiss with our friend Sif. You two had an argument, Brother ? Not that I want to pry, but I can't help but be worried..."

Loki was telling a lie bigger than him, but Thor's dismay was too delicious. For once, he was the one to be miserable... Yet, what Loki could also see was his grief. That put Loki off. Thor was never grieving for anything.

"We didn't have an argument, Loki." He sighed. "We separated."

Loki felt his jaw falling.

"I moved back into my old chambers. We decided to remain friends but there are wounds that are slow to heal and Sif is still angry with me. I can't say I blame her... I was the one to break everything up."

Loki was mute while watching his brother quickly finishing his beer.

"Why ?! You two seemed... I don't know... Committed to each other."

Thor looked at the empty glass as if it was mocking him. He was clearly avoiding Loki's glance.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. It is for the best."

He put his glass down, showing that the subject was closed. But Loki was simply turned upside down. Thor had left Sif. He wouldn't have dared to simply wish for it. It seemed totally impossible...

"I... Need to ..." Loki murmured and pitifully ran away. It was dangerous to be far from Thor but he needed to hide how upset he was.

Once refreshed, leaving the privy, Loki was still upset. Thor had left Sif... Why ? Did he love someone else ? Was he looking elsewhere ? What did it entail for Loki ? He had no idea. He guessed that it would not be of any help to him anyway. Just that his one-sided love was free again didn't mean he had a hope, even a crazy, tiny, remote one...

Loki decided not to think about it for now. They were not out of the woods yet. They had no clear idea of this place...

So much that Loki got lost and couldn't find his way through the corridors. A sweet flagrance hit his nostrils, leading him through dark stairs. It was his "true desire"'s same sweet scent. He followed its trail, thinking that it would guide him back to the main room.

Yet it seemed it was getting him further and further away in the dark corridors. The scent was almost overwhelming, it was hard to escape it. Then Loki heard strange noises, like breathing and sighing, the buzzing of a hive, people moving around wordlessly... Something was going on. The scent was starting to be intoxicating when Loki saw a door framed by a pink light. He half opened it... and his heart fell in his heels.

The place was huge and covered in the same red velvet. All over the place, naked bodies were scattered, so many that it was hard to see their faces. All without any clothes, all indulged in the most amazing display of lust Loki ever saw. And he had had a few for himself...

Everywhere, all around, men, women, stark naked, having sex...

Moans, whimpers, sometimes a scream but not out of pain or fear, rather of surprise. It came from the dim curtains, from the padded ground, from everywhere... Loki heard a mysterious flute whistling a mesmerizing slow tune. The players, also elves, were in a far corner of the room. Though they were as naked as the others, they were the only ones not to participate in the actual show. The room was full of burned incense, the very same perfume from his drink and it was getting heavy on his head and mind. Drugs ? Hypnosis ? Were those people conscious of what was going on ?

It was definitely a brothel that organized orgies. Whether the participants were willing or under influence didn't matter much. Loki had to warn Thor. They had to leave and report.

But Loki couldn't help it, he had to see, he had to know. Curiosity killed the cat but here it entrapped the Loki.

Everywhere in the room, squirming like worms and undulating like waves, a sea of moving bodies. Sweatiness, dampness, noises of sex and muffled voices and cries, an unbearable heat in blurry mist... Loki was incapable to turn his gaze away.

All were laying on cushions and pillows scattered everywhere, remains of drinking and eating, a large cauldron half full of wine in the middle of the room. Drops of the red liquid all around. They had feasted like pigs and then mated as such...

They were countless and had an endless imagination in depravity. Men, women, young and old, (but all of age, thanks the Norns...) women on men, men on women, women with women and men with men, threesomes, foursomes... One young blond male was held down by two others while a woman was riding him. A dark-haired girl was tied to the ceiling by the wrists with a rope and sandwiched between two bigger men, thrusting rhythmically in her. She was actually screaming but also looked gone, ecstatic... Someone was surrounded by three hunks and, judging by the noise, it was a young male, taking the three at once...

Loki felt a terrible warmth and a shameful body response to the sight and the heat and the noise and the...

It was... unbelievable.

There had been urban legends in Asgard about Asgardian warriors and Valkiries indulging themselves in after-battle debauchery in the vaults of the palace, kidnapping civilians to serve as toys in their infamy. That Odin authorized this scandal to keep them in check. But that was just that, urban legends...

Even Thor, whom everyone assumed had a whole harem of male and female concubines, had had less relationships than his dashing friend Fandral. Even said Fandral was more the flirting type than the actual womanizer. It was all lies but it gave them a fierce reputation, a warning to all the other realms. So no one contradicted those legends. It served them well.

But this ? This ? How could it happen and how could it distract Loki that much ?

Loki could feel the blood rushing to his ears to his great dismay. But he just kept staring, unable to move.

A bearded and muscled guy was brutally thrusting in a rather lithe, younger man. Near those two, on a couch, a redheaded woman was licking another while a man was mounting her. Loki heard whipping sounds completed with shrieks, chains rattling, someone sobbed then clearly begged for more...

It was too much. Loki managed to make a step away and close his eyes. It helped. He then endeavored to walk down the corridors, calmly. Calmly. It was hard enough to walk steady and silently, his steps were wobbling...

He was almost half-way through the halls when he felt an arm coming out of nowhere and circling his waist.

"Hey there, beautiful..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys ! Here is the link to the original manga /s/c462db01e0/856123-1

 _Your true desire... Part Two_

A silhouette stepped out of the dark, a huge brown-haired man, taller than Loki, muscled enough to pass for an Einherjar. He was looking at him as if the Trickster was his next meal.

"Leaving so soon ?" Another with black skin and scars on his chest came along, blocking the path.

They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Loki's senses were plain dead. He hadn't detected them in any way. His heart was literally booming and his reflexes seemed totally numb.

He had been drugged by the incense, or the drink or the music. He was sure of it. In normal times, he would have grabbed the arm that held his torso and twisted it until it broke. He would have crushed the hand that had snaked its way through the leather of his coat to touch his feverish skin. It was crude, it was gross... And he was paralyzed.

"Well, well, well, such a pretty kitten..." Two other guys, a blond with green eyes and another with tattoos on his right arm, started caressing his shoulders and waist. The Tattooed one grabbed Loki from behind and KISSED, KISSED his neck. How could he ?!

It made him shiver from head to toe. Something he had never felt before.

He managed to find his tongue back.

"What... What do you want ?" His voice was tiny and hoarse, as if coming from someone else, someone who was afraid, in grave danger.

Loki might have been often in danger but never afraid.

Ever.

He heard gentle and mocking laughs. The four of them were getting closer. One of them caressed his shoulder, the one with black skin started to open Loki's coat and shirt, the blond one peppered kisses on the other side of his neck and they all started groping him. Loki wanted to scream but his throat was stuck.

"Thought it was obvious, kitten..." Murmured the brown-haired one, biting Loki's pale ear. "We're going to fuck you."

Horror was creeping under his skin. But curiously, it was a muffled kind of horror. As if it was only a nightmare and he was about to wake up.

But he wasn't.

"Hands off me !" Loki screamed. "Leave me be ! How dare you !"

He was trying to free himself but they meant business. They were tightly holding him. The Tattooed One had grabbed his legs and lifted him up like he weighted nothing. The Blond One had him be the armpits while the two others held his waist, preventing him from squirming.

"There, in the room, we'll be comfy."

As desperate as a cat in a bag, Loki twisted himself in vain. They seemed strong, stronger than he was, he, Loki of Asgard, who had had his fair share of monster killings, at least equal to his dumb brother's, if not more.

Thor. He wanted to scream for help, to call out Thor, but pride and shame held him back. It was foolish but he couldn't help it.

Better be dead than let his brother see him in that disgusting position. Those men were nothing. He HAD to get out by himself or he wouldn't bear to show his face in court again, in front of his father, if Thor knew... He would be ruined forever.

They passed through a door, Loki still suspended in mid-air by them four. Loki had barely time to register a padded room with a very large couch, similar to those in the orgy hall, with the same red velvet. He fought a last time but it seemed that his forces were slowly drained by an unknown spell.

"Here, perfect. We won't be bothered." The big one said helping put Loki down.

Loki tried to stand up but four pairs of hands pinned him down, taking control of his legs and hands, touching him everywhere, tearing his clothes, baring him...

"Hurry up !" Said Tattooed One. "I can't wait to screw him good !"

"Yeah, me too !" Shrieked Blond One like an excited schoolgirl.

Loki's whole being was shaking with disgust, contorting himself, he screamed in rage and agony.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL !" He had mustered his last strength in this last threat.

He simply heard chuckles as the last shred of cloth was discarded and he felt the cold air. The hands went on and on while the four pigs where making lewd comments.

"So smooth, just like a girl !"

"Babe ! You've got a real bod !"

One grabbed Loki's breast, another licked his side. Loki couldn't bear it but their arms were like irons.

"STOP IT !" He had a dreadful feeling that all was in vain but he wouldn't give up without a good fight. Then his underwear were gone, almost torn from him and, to his incomprehension and horror, Loki realized that he was erect. It was impossible. It had to be a reflex, it had to be... Black One laughed.

"You're telling us to stop when you are that hard, baby ? "

"Man, that must hurt !" Said Brown One while giving it a caress that made Loki jump and squirm. It had sent sparkles throughout his whole body.

"I want to see his ass !" Blond One said and it was the signal for all of them to start the job.

Loki yelled but was turned around just the same. Loki's bare behind was round and pale. He would have cried for the shame.

"Wow, as expected ! Smooth like a girl !" Said Tattooed One. " Looking real good !"

"Who goes first ?" Said Blond One.

"I saw him first so he's mine !" Said Brown One. "But first... We've got to prep him..."

Before Loki could fight back, he was pulled up on his arms and legs, while one of them was holding his neck. He could only see the padded floor.

Then he felt oily fingers penetrating...

He screamed.

At that point, he was only moaning. He was shaking so much he had to be held in place. One of them, he couldn't tell which one, was slowly fingering him, loosening up, making him open whether he wanted it or not...

Worst thing was, he was doing it well, whoever he was. He was doing it in despite of Loki's consent but he was doing it smoothly and carefully.

The others were obviously enjoying themselves. Loki hadn't seen them undress but they were all naked now. All of them were caressing themselves to get ready while smirking, grinning... Enjoying the show, clearly.

One of them stepped forward, his prick gloriously standing.

"Here, babe, suck this." He said, caressing Loki's head.

Loki felt himself opening his mouth and engulfing the prick. His mind was in a total mist by now. All will to fight back gone. Stimulated behind and possessed in front, he was weak and powerless.

"Hey !" Another protested. "Not fair ! I want him to suck me too !"

"Don't worry." Said Brown One, still busy with Loki's ass. "Everyone will get their own share. But first, I'll get him ready..."

"It's going to be for hours at that pace, man !" Blond One grunted. "You're too slow. Let me..."

Loki felt himself turned up again. He was now one the couch, the four of them standing on the sides. Blond One was kneeling between his legs since Brown One had left Loki's ass.

"Be a good boy and you won't get hurt." Blond One told Loki. "We're going to make you feel reeeeaal good."

Loki was about to insult him when Blond One went down and licked... Licked... His hole.

"NOOOOO !" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs.

Having someone's tongue in... This repulsive place... It couldn't be. Who in their sane mind would do something like that ? Loki was losing himself, even if it was sickening...

"Easy, babe... We don't want to hurt you." Brown One said.

"How is he ? Ready yet ?" Another said while touching Loki's face with his thing. Loki had to push it away to make him stop.

"Not yet." Blond One left Loki's ass to answer. "Just a bit..."

Something broke in Loki and he screamed again. He was released, exhausted from the fight and the overwhelming sensations.

"There." Blond One stated, rising up. "That should do it. You go."

Brown One stepped back forward as Blond One was leaving the place, grabbing Loki's right leg to lift him up. Tattooed One did the same with his left leg. Loki was offered up, wide and naked to the Brown one.

"No ! DON'T !" His voice was stuck, freezing at the sight of the inevitable.

"Easy, babe. It'll hurt if you fight it..."

The sensation of that disgusting rod was thrilling and painful. It was tearing him slowly, softly, in the most excruciatingly tender way. It was horrifying and exciting. There was pain but also a brutal surrendering, a willingness to give up any thought, to give up any worry, to follow the flow, the heat, the scent...

Loki let out a blood curdling scream, his head fell back on the pillows. The man chuckled at the sound and started to move. Everything was turned in a twirl.

"My, he's tight ! We've got a cherry boy down there !"

To this, in the blur that had become the world outside his millions of sensations for Loki, the others whooped and cheered. Loki moaned barely... He didn't care at all...

"What, baby ? Want me to go deeper ?"

Brown One didn't wait for any answer and thrust harder. Loki clenched his teeth, his eyes closed.

"Man, your virgin ass is squeezing my cock so tight, baby... You'll make me come !"

Loki couldn't answer back. He was panting and moaning in synch with the other' moves. He was being RAPED. His mind registered it but his body was responding on his own. Worse, the pain had receded and a sort of comfortable numbness had taken place. As if Loki's own body had decided to let got and wait for this nightmare to pass...

He was now on all four. One of them was taking him from behind while the other was making him suck. They were exchanging places and asking each other to hurry up.

Loki had lost count. They were only four but it seemed they were dozens... Surprisingly, he was not hurting nor gagging anymore.

"Hey ! Man, you came in his mouth before doing his ass !"

"Move, I'm next !"

They came, and came, and came. Loki was drenched in sweat and … other things. He was put on his back so he could breathe easily. It was the Black One. He was pounding into Loki in vain. They had finally noticed Loki wasn't coming at all. They had several times already but Loki's body wasn't getting any completion.

"The hell, baby ? You don't like it ?"

"Wait, I'll stimulate a bit..."

Blond One tried to caress Loki's erect and sore penis but didn't get much improvement.

"Man, kitten, you'll drain us all before you've even came once !" Brown One said, obviously displeased. "Wait, I have an idea..."

Brown One helped Blond One to raise Loki's hips. Black one was still in Loki so it made Loki cringe. Then Tattoo One appeared, his prick up and glorious, ready again.

"How about we put two at once ? It'll make him come faster."

Loki's buzzing brain finally registered what they wanted to do and horror came back at full speed.

"NO !" Loki screamed. "You can't possibly …!"

But Tattoo One knelt while straddling Black One and pushed in Loki's already oversensitive and full hole.

The pain, the burn, for some dreadfully long seconds, were unbearable.

Loki almost fainted.

He was darkness, he was movement, he was fullness... He was those men in the same time he was himself. It didn't matter any more who was holding him while two others were fucking him in a primal, beast-like way and the fourth was readying himself again, encouraging the group. Loki was a body amongst other bodies now, locked with many other bodies. He wasn't even really Loki anymore.

"Fuck, we came again before him !"

"Wow, you're a greedy sex kitten ! You're a love god !"

"I can't get enough of him ! I could go all night."

Even the voices came from far away. Loki didn't care anymore whether he understood them or not.

Until a booming cry pierced the numbness and woke him up.

"LET GO OF HIM !"

Thor. Thor, insane with anger, his hammer ready to strike.

And then all came to Loki, the reality, the impossible madness he had been trapped into.

Naked, raped, soiled, defiled by unknown men.

And his brother, his secret love, had seen it all.

The four brutes stopped immediately.

"Huh ?" Said Blond One, stupidly. "Who the fuck are you ?"

Thor showed bare teeth like a lion ready for the kill.

"Bastards ! I'll smash you all into bloody pieces !"

Loki was about to yell to Thor not to move, that it was not what he thought, when the owner and several of his masked guards flooded the room.

"Seize him !"

The owner had pointed his finger to Thor. Loki had time to think that he was craey. Thinking that some pathetic minions would suffice to stop the Thunderer.

In a way, he hoped they did and hit him hard enough for him to forget about his brother's shame...

Actually, they did manhandled his brother, to Loki's complete astonishment. They couldn't grab Mjölnir but they did put Thor face on the ground. Loki couldn't believe what he saw. The Mighty, invincible Thor, on the ground, held by some faceless thugs. He had been drugged too. It was impossible otherwise.

"Your Highness..." The owner said in a calmer voice. "We would be grateful if you refrained from disturbing our work. We'll handle this man..." He said turning to Loki's aggressors. "Please continue."

"Cool ! Thanks, dude !" Brown One replied.

"You son of a pig !" Thor screamed. "You set this up ?"

"Of course !" The owner turned to Thor. "This is what Prince Loki ordered..."

Loki felt his breathing die. Thor was watching the owner with enormous eyes.

"His 'True Desire'..." The owner concluded.

Thor opened and closed his mouth. To him, this was gibberish. To Loki, it was a horrible realization.

"Here, in our establishment..." The owner explained with a dramatic movement of arms. "We are proud to fulfill even the most gruesome desires of our customers. Everything is possible, beyond your wildest dreams." He gestured towards Loki. "Prince Loki's secret True Desire, at least part of it, was to be assaulted by various men. That if he could not have his most secret wish, he would be used by many and then have his completion..."

Thor turned his desperately blue eyes to his brother.

"He is saying that in jest, surely ? It cannot be !"

Loki was red with shame and turned away, trying to hide his need to cry.

Because what the owner had said was absolutely true. If he could not have Thor, he wished to be satisfied in an orgy such that he would never long for Thor again. Loki knew it was pure madness but he couldn't really help it. It was impossible for the owner to know about it, as Loki always kept that in his innermost being.

A silence followed.

"Very well." Thor finally said in cold, calm tone. "Let me do him then."

Loki's heart skipped a beat.

"WHAT ?!" He yelled.

"Well..." The owner though a bit. "It doesn't interfere with our objective, here. Unhand him."

"B-Brother ?" Loki asked in a very tiny voice.

Thor's face was pure anger. Loki again felt that paralyzing fear. Thor started discarding his armor and throwing it away.

"If you like sex that much... Then I'll fuck the hell out of you !"

Thor's knelt between Loki's legs, almost nude. The audience whooped and told him to go on. Loki was trembling with terror.

"Brother, you can't..."

Thor didn't answer. He simply kissed Loki with all his strength.

Loki closed his eyes in reflex. He could feel Thor's warmth, Thor's tongue. Thor's kisses were teethy and possessive, making sure Loki was his.

Loki was ready to faint again. This felt different. This felt right.

The fact that it was Loki's first kiss was accessory.

Loki was melting. He found himself ready to do anything Thor wanted, anything at all...

Then the kiss was brutally broken and Thor shoved Loki's head into the mattress, cutting his breath short.

"You dirty whore !" gnarled Thor. "This is what you want, right ?"

He forced Loki's legs to open and presented himself shamelessly.

He was huge, bigger than anything Loki might have seen.

"I swear you won't fuck anyone else once I am done with you..."

Once Thor shoved himself into Loki, the pain was back again, more than ever.

"Please ! Brother ! Not so fast !" Loki panted.

"Huh ?" Growled Thor. "You already had your ass stretched and you're complaining, now ?"

Loki whined. Too much, too big, too hot, too fast...

"Brother..." He moaned.

Thor's body felt different, powerful, demanding... The warmth spread everywhere in Loki's own and his mind was focused only on Thor. It had nothing to see with what he had previously experienced.

It was starting to feel good with each of Thor's thrust. Finally. It grew and grew, and grew until...

Loki came in a shout. When he opened his eyes again, after his heart got back to normal, he realized his brother's face was covered in semen...

"So this is the 'Facial' I ordered, I guess..." Thor said licking his fingers.

They were in the middle of a circle. Loki was back on his hands and knees while his brother was mounting him forcefully, not letting him time to breathe or compose himself. As soon as he had came, his brother had taken him again and was now having him like a stallion, his breeding mare. They were covered in the seed of their audience. Meanwhile, the thugs had kept touching themselves and coming on the couple...

"What is it, slut ?" Thor gnarled between thrust, holding Loki by the hair. "Want me to go harder ?"

"Yes, please..." Loki murmured.

Loki was now Thor's toy, Thor's possession. Thor's slave. Thor's own.

And he loved every second of it.

Thor roared as he came unexpectedly inside Loki who came in reaction, almost passing out.

Thor, out of breath, was resting his brow on his brother's neck.

"You dirty slut..." He murmured. "You let others come in you..."

Curiously, the tone was almost tender to Loki's ears. But the wild beating of his blood might have darkened his senses. Soon his brother's mouth came to his ears.

"Let me tell you why I had to leave Sif..." Thor said, biting the sensitive earlobe. "It's because I fell in love with this infuriating little brother of mine..."

And before Loki could say or even realize anything, as they were lying on the mattress, Thor resumed roughly using Loki with a loud slapping of flesh. Loki had no strength left but to receive Thor's blows... He was in Valhalla.

"Thor, Thor, Thor !"

He was coming for the third time in sync with his brother, unbelievable. Thor was moaning that he was going to "fill his ass plenty..." Their fingers were intertwined.

And finally, Loki fell into a blissful darkness...

"Brother ? Brother ! Wake up !"

Loki was brutally shaken by Thor.

Trying to focus, he realized that he was back in the main room, in their booth, their drink finished. Loki was dressed and immaculate. It suddenly crashed down on him.

It had been a dream. None of it was real. He had a stupid erotic dream like a miserable teenager. Nothing was wrong in this tavern, except for the bad taste.

It had only been a dream...

He could have bawled his eyes out in disappointment.

They left peacefully. Loki grimly noticed it was almost dawn. Not that he cared, anyway...

"We should head back to the palace..." Thor yawned. "We are done here."

Loki simply shook his head. He was brooding, his heart heavy. Everything was back to boring normal. He didn't care anymore. Even the owner saw them out with perfect composure. Loki had a shiver seeing him but he looked so prim and proper. It was the proof that all of this had been a product of Loki's worries and desires...

Loki was about to go to the stables to fetch the horses when Thor stopped him, grabbing his arm. His head was down and he couldn't look Loki in the eyes.

"So, Brother..." Murmured a red-faced, embarrassed Thor. "Do you really like gangbangs ?"


End file.
